Star-Lord vs Master Chief
Description A battle beyond the stars, as two defenders of universal threats will fight to the death. Who is a good defender enough to protect a galaxy and universal? Interlude Wiz: The defender of universal, Galaxy and Space... Boomstick: And they both have their guns! Wiz: Star-Lord, known as Peter Jason Quill, and Founder of the Guardians of the Galaxy! Boomstick: And Master Chief, known as John McLoughlin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Star-Lord Wiz: Peter Jason Quill, that poor boy who was raised by single-mother until she ended up dying from cancer. Boomstick: He was unable to bear his mother's death, so he was running back home until he was attacked by two aliens who attempt to kill him but Peter killed them and recovered a strange device from the house before he is abducted by Yondu Udonta as a job to bring him to Spartax. Wiz: Yeah, Peter was actually from Earth. Boomstick: However Yondu instead decides to raise Peter as a Ravager and the child grew up having many, like many adventures with this crew around the Galaxy, Peter's encounter with an entity called the Master of the Sun giving him the name Star-Lord. Wiz: While on a scavenging job, Star-Lord found himself in the middle of a power struggle that resulting in him meeting who would become his team mates. Then he was the Founder of the Guardians of the Galaxy, his teams were: Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Boomstick: They soon find Mantis, she is an Empathic being. And yeah she befriended Drax. Wiz: Star-Lord has committed 350,000 counts of murder. Boomstick: Wait what? Wow! Wiz: Yeah and he also held off a fully-powered Thanos with Nova. Boomstick: He blew away an Ariguan warship with the Element Gun's fire! Wiz: As a Human-Spartoid hybrid, having strength, stamina, and speed equal to a peak-level human, Star-Lord is able to withstand great physical forces to an extent like standing after being shot and stabbed numerous times. He can even last a few minutes in the vacuum of space without his helmet. Boomstick: He can also recover and heal in less time than normal humans and is a quick learner. Wiz: Due to his Spartoid heritage, Star-Lord's lifespan is three times longer than a normal human. Star-Lord also has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. Boomstick: He manage to defeat Ego using his Celestial powers even though he only had it just at this moment! And by the way he love listening to his Walkman so nobody should squish his Walkman! Star-Lord: You shouldn't have killed my mom and squished my Walkman. Master Chief Wiz: In 2517-- Boomstick: They're predicting the future aren't they? Wiz: Boomstick, we just got this start can we move on? Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: In 2513, John was a six year old human living with his loving mother and father on earth colony Eridanus II until he was kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan, a super solider helping the UNSC in the intergalactic war against the Covenant, an army of dangerous aliens trying to turn on a device that will destroy all organic life in the universe called Halos. Boomstick: By the way, without his armor he weighs 270 lb, and with his armor he weighs 990 lb, he might be so strong! Wiz: Well yes he is, he can lift 80 tons, ran up to nearly 106 kilometers but was injured, survived falls from orbit/atmosphere without a scratch, and with the help from Cortana can deflect large antitank missiles with his bare hands. Boomstick: While he is incredibly strong, he more or less has the same weaknesses as any other mortal man. Also he has a 5-second regenerating energy shield. Wiz: He is Intelligence, Creativity, and has Heightened Memory. He has also wiped out entire armies singlehandedly, took down a Scarab Tank, and has taken a couple of hits from an energy beam of 343 Guilty Spark, which has been shown to easily disintegrate a normal being. Boomstick: He uses high tech weaponry, like his M60 Magnum, which has like 12.7 ammo. And the other guns he had. Wiz: I'm kind of impress that you know about his guns. Boomstick: Well I know every guns since as a kid! Wiz: After his training, he was injected with a super steroid, completely making him health, speed, reflexes, physical, and mental strength dramatically 10x faster, stronger, and overall better. Boomstick: After reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, he led the other Spartans to defend the humans from any threat and gained a full body, half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. All of his Arsenal are so cool! Wiz: He disarmed Agent Locke, before he could react and beats him in combat. Boomstick: Well, Master Chief is the master of all of us! Master Chief: Sir. Finishing this fight. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Master Chief has a mission to take down Star-Lord, Master Chief went to the planet where his target was. Star-Lord was listening to a music and dancing, until Master Chief stops him. Master Chief: Hold it right there! Star-Lord sighs and take off his headphones. Star-Lord: Now what? Master Chief: Star-Lord, I heard you murdered 350,000--''' Star-Lord: '''So you know me? Finally someone knows me. Master Chief: Not so fast! You gonna have to come with me. Star-Lord: Nope, I guess I'll rather to fight you! Both combatants pulls out his guns and start shooting at each other. Star-Lord uses his jet boots and firing his Element Gun at Master Chief, Master Chief throw his grenade at Star-Lord and take a cover. BOOM Star-Lord throw a punch at Master Chief. Star-Lord: That all you got? Master Chief: I haven't begin yet. Master Chief throw a punch at Star-Lord, Star-Lord dodges and start firing his gun. Master Chief uppercuts Star-Lord and throw a single punches at Star-Lord. Star-Lord: Oh, you are tough huh? Star-Lord tries to punch Master Chief but he blocks and kicks Star-Lord's gut. Star-Lord flys away with his jet boots, Master Chief took out his M41 rocket launcher and fire at Star-Lord. Star-Lord: Oh S--''' '''BOOM Master Chief take a look around to see if Star-Lord survives. Master Chief: Cortana, is he alive? Cortana answered Cortana: Behind you! Star-Lord kicks Master Chief's back. Star-Lord: Walk away, or I'll teach you a lesson. Master Chief: Not a chance! Master Chief kicks Star-Lord's knee, and Star-Lord's jet boots begin to fly. Master Chief punch Star-Lord, Star-Lord groans and fires his Element Gun at Master Chief's helmet. Master Chief fell and hit a ground, Star-Lord lands on ground and asks. Star-Lord: Who was this blue girl you talked to? Master Chief: None of your business, Star-Lord. Star-Lord: Well pal, bring it on! Star-Lord uses his jet boots charges at Master Chief, Master Chief start firing at Star-Lord. Star-Lord then tackles Master Chief and punches him single times, Master Chief then hits Star-Lord's helmet. Star-Lord shoots his Element Gun at Master Chief, Master Chief put his grenade on Star-Lord's helmet and Master Chief kicks Star-Lord's stomach. BOOM Master Chief looks up, and see Star-Lord slowly get up. Star-Lord: I'm tired of this grenade thing. Master Chief point his gun at Star-Lord, Star-Lord put his hands up. Star-Lord: Bro, let all calm down and do something like man do alright? Master Chief: And that is? Star-Lord: A dance-off! Star-Lord dancing around. Master Chief: Huh? Star-Lord: What? Wanna dance? Master Chief: You could dance in prison. Star-Lord: Let me show you my another amazing move. Star-Lord getting closer to Master Chief while dancing. Master Chief: Stay back. Star-Lord: Sorry. As he say that, Star-Lord took out his Element Gun real quick. Star-Lord fires his Element Gun at Master Chief's groin, Master Chief yells and Star-Lord throw a single punches at Master Chief. Master Chief tries to throw a punch at Star-Lord but Star-Lord dodges and grab two of Master Chief's grenade. Then Star-Lord punch Master Chief's gut and kicks right at Master Chief's helmet, Star-Lord then throw two of the grenades and Master Chief dodges, Master Chief then kicks Star-Lord's groin. Master Chief headbutts Star-Lord and stab him in chest. Master Chief pushes him and throw a grenades at Star-Lord. BOOM Master Chief looks up and see Star-Lord is now dead. Master Chief sighs and calls Cortana. Master Chief: Hey Cortana. He is now eliminated, that guy put up a hell of a fight. Cortana: '''Thank you, you looks little injury you need rest. Master Chief: Thanks. Master Chief then walk away the corpse body. =Poll= Who will win? Star-Lord Master Chief Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh lord... Wiz: Master Chief has better Armor, Arsenal, and Strength. And however if you think Star-Lord could have win because he defeated Ego, Star-Lord lost his planet level power after he killed Ego! Boomstick: Yeah that right, Master Chief also has wiped out entire armies, lift 80 tons, ran up to nearly 106 kilometers while was injured, and survived falls from orbit/atmosphere without a scratch or being hurt. This shows Chief is faster and stronger than Peter! Wiz: 80 tons is like 176,000 lbs, and Star-Lord weighs 175! Advantages: Master Chief winner * Stronger * More Durable * Faster * Better Arsenal * Better Armour Disadvantages: Star-Lord loser * Slower * Less Arsenal * Lost his planet level power after he killed Ego * Stronger * Loses his temper enough that he ruined a successful plan capture on Thanos Boomstick: Star-Lord is no longer a protector of Galaxy anymore. Wiz: The winner is Master Chief! Category:Bob6114 Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Halo Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1